


Broken Promises

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Mild Language, Nemesis is a madman set on killing everyone and has hostages, One Shot, they tried but couldn't save them, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: They promised they would save them.  Rodimus, Optimus, and Megatron swore to not let Nemesis Prime have his way while winter set in.  But with their dwindling supplies and men, there was little they could do.





	Broken Promises

 

"I thought Rodimus was coming."

 

The other warriors looked up to Bombrush who was looking at the entrance to the main tent.

 

"Rodimus is coming, Bombrush," Optimus Prime answered him, "He should be getting here soon."

 

"True, but that was a while ago.  Since when is he ever this late?"

 

That was concerning.  Well, with Rodimus, they expected him to be late, but he had Ultra Magnus with him.  The man was usually good with making sure the young leader arrived somewhat on time.

 

But neither of them had been heard from.

 

"Should we send someone out to find them?" Prowl asked.

 

"If he refuses to get here on time, then he shouldn't be involved in our discussions anyway.  Let's just get this started."

 

"Megatron, he has a tribe to run.  We can't just make decisions without him-"

 

But before they could argue, a high-pitched scream interrupted them as it grew closer and closer to them.

 

Fearing another attack, everyone in the tent began to draw their sword when suddenly the spent and exhausted Rodimus burst through the tent flap and collapsed onto the floor.

 

"Rodimus?" Optimus asked first, "What is going-?"

 

"RODIMUS, YOU COWARD, GET BACK HERE!"

 

"Son of a-!" The young leader sprinted to his feet before dashing to the table, just barely missing a young woman in a loose warrior's tunic and boots came dashing in after him.

 

"Don't try to run from me, Rodimus.  You know what you have to answer for!"

 

"Damn it, I already told you!  There's nothing else I can do!"

 

"You're abandoning them!" She stepped towards him as he backpedaled around the table, causing the others to step back to avoid being run over, "You said you would help them, but you didn't!"

 

"We tried!  We did-!" Rodimus had to avoid tripping over a chair as the woman followed after him, "Charlotte, we try to save some of them and we lost most of our men!  We tried!"

 

"There are mothers!  Sons!  Daughters!  The woman we saved has family in there!  You said you would get them back!"

 

"Charlotte, look, I can explain-!"

 

"You promised them!" The distraught woman threw a chair at him, nearly scrapping his arm, "You swore to them!  In their face!  You said you would rescue them!"

 

"I'm sorry!" he avoided another chair, "I-We tried!  We tried and we couldn't-!"

 

"And you're giving up, you coward!"

 

"Rodimus!  Miss Charlotte!" Ultra Magnus suddenly burst through the tent, exhausted and sporting a nasty bump on his head.

 

"Damn it, Mags, tell her to-!"

 

The distraction was all she need.  Charlotte practically jumped over the table and pounced on the youngest leader.

 

"You promised!  You said you would rescue them!  YOU SWORE ON YOUR LIFE!"

 

In the few second that Charlotte managed to pin Rodimus down and start wailing at him with her fists, the others in the tent were speechless to do anything at the spectacle.  But as the moment finally started to set in and the young leader began to scratch back at the woman did they finally move.

 

Screaming tore through their ears and the tent as Optimus, Megatron, and Bombrush managed to pry Charlotte off the last of the leader trio.

 

"Damn it, he can't get away with this!  He lied!  He lied to them!  He swore he would get them back.  He said he would get them all back!"

 

"Magnus, if you would-!"

 

Ultra Magnus quickly came at Bombrush's call and managed to get a grip on the flailing woman as the other three quickly caught their breath, Prowl down by Rodimus’ side helping him up.

 

"Coward!  Liar!  Liar!!"

 

"I am terribly sorry.  I-!" As Charlotte started pounding at his shoulder, Ultra Magnus could only bow as he left the tent.

 

"LIAR!! LIAR!! YOU KILLED THEM!! YOU KILLED THEM!"

 

As her screaming faded into the distance, the distraught woman being returned to Ultra Magnus's hut, it began to sink it just what had happened.

 

And as they look to Rodimus, the guilt on his face was all but clear.

 

He was giving up sending a rescue party for the captives in Nemesis Prime's camp.  The last few results had proven as much.

 

It was a truth they had all come to accept.  Even Rodimus had to after seeing all the dead warriors' bodies.

 

But now its effects were taking their toll.  The few survivors they had saved had begged for the rescue of their loved ones.

 

And they had effectively left them to suffer all winter in the madman's lands.

 

END


End file.
